The Gypsy Women's Ghost
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: This is her favorite game to play She's got you stumbling Stumble, st-st-stumbling Talks with a grin Cause she's got no shame Enjoy the fame Bringing down the family name, But you can't go, can't go with her, it isn't smart too go with her


**_Gypsy Women: Hilary Duff_**

**_Doesn't own Any of the Sonic characters, Or the song. I only own the OC's! -which would be the people you do not know!-_**

**_I know... I know... I have A lot too handle right now. When I start a story... I stop. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! Well... I got this stupid/strange idea while my cousin (AmyRoseConquersAll) and I (EveryonesWorstNight) where watching a cinderella story with hilary duff in it... It was her idea... Don't be pointing fingers at me... *slaps cousins hand away* Anyways. Enjoy my newest Songfic! (or try too at least ^^')_**

**_Warning! Amy Rose is very, very, VERY OC!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Was it her face that invaded your mind?**_  
_**Her kind isn't that hard to find**_  
_**She lets you think she found you first**_  
_**That's how she works**_  
_**Her sick and twisted gypsy curse**_

A new kid was too town, a couple of them actually. Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Miles 'Tails' Prower. They where new to Accorn High. Or A.H.S. as it was known.

"Are you sure about this?" Silver asked shakily as he looked around the new big school. There was a lone pink hedgehog in exotic looking clothes that passed them in the hall. She had a blue bandanna, gold hoop earrings, a white ruffled shirt with a red scarf, and a blue skirt, she also had a blue/green/red/yellow skirt around the top of her longer blue skirt... Overall she was quiet and didn't bother anyone. Her pink quills where long and too her mid back. She was cute... Silver watched after her as the kids moved out of her way. No one talked too her.

"It's like they're all... scared" Silver murmured but looked ahead and ran to catch up with his brothers. Sonic, Tails', and Knuckles where talking with a group of girls as Silver came stumbling into the group leaning on Sonic.

"Hey, Silv. You decided to join us" Sonic said giving his younger brother a noogie. Silver growled at Sonic but let it slide... _this time_.

"Hey. I'm Sally. These are my friends, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, and Blaze the Cat" Sally said motioning too her friends they nodded. Silver decided too speak up.

"Do you know that exotic looking hedgehog?" Silver asked pointing down the hall at the girl. Who... seemed to vanish!

**_She can swallow knives  
She can swallow lives  
Golden black stare  
Brought the night of your demise... (Oh~)_**

"Amy?" Cream asked. Sally, Rouge, and Blaze all gave her the 'shush' finger. The girls lead the guy's too the half-way empty cafeteria. "Amy's been here since we could remember. She isn't a talker. And doesn't have _any _friends. She's a loner. She also has these weird Golden Black eyes" Cream explained.

"Do you know anything else about her?" Silver questioned. Getting interested by this new discovery of the pink quilled girl.

"We don't know much. No one knows too much about her. She goes too school here for 4 years. Leaves... then restarts it again... Like she never took it. It's almost like she never ages" Blaze said. Silver nodded. Sonic was also wondering about the strange girl. Her golden black eyes looked at him once... _once _only... then back in front of her like nothing ever happened.

"We do know... that, There has been a couple of disappearances with some guy's around town... About our age, They go out one night... Then. Never come back" Rouge spoke up. The guy's nodded.

**_Tried to run away with the gypsy woman  
Here today then gone for good (gone for good)  
Can't get away with the gypsy woman  
Thought no one would know  
Your secrets down below  
_**

_The year is 1878. A pink quilled hedgehog in exotic looking clothes walked down the dark sidewalk with her current 'boyfriend' James O' John. Nice young man. Green hedgehog with dark tips at the end of his quills. As she and him where walking down the dimly lit sidewalk a white thick fog covered the road..._

_"Strange... I never read anything about fog, tonight. Have you Amelia?" James asked looking around. He couldn't even see two steps in front of him! He felt his hands get cold and realized Amelia wasn't holding onto it anymore! He looked around frantically then something hit him in the back of his head. Going through his skull... and coming out the other end. When the fog rolled out Amelia was gone, and so was James' corpse..._

**__****_But you can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
The gypsy woman_**  


"But you can't go with her" Some one said from behind them. Rouge squeaked in surprise as someone grabbed her from around her waist and made her move too the side. Soon a black and crimson stripped hedgehog sat down in-between Rouge and Blaze. "The names Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. If there's one thing you want too steer clear of. It's little miss Amy Rose. She's nothing but trouble" Shadow said as Rouge laid her head on his shoulder and Blaze did the same. Soon it was time for class and the 9 split up. Silver saw that he had class with Amy.

Should he take Shadows warning and steer clear of her? Nah... what could little miss Amy Rose do too him?

"Ahh... Silver the Hedgehog. You'll be seated next too Amy Rose" The teacher said and motioned for him too sit. He did as he was told but had a little problems on the way, he tripped over the leg of a chair then sat down in his own and saw Amy staring forward. He looked at her eyes and saw that the outside was actually a gold color... That wasn't normal... for any species!

"May I help you?" Amy asked turning too him, getting annoyed by the stare he was giving her. Silver saw that she talked with a grin... why?

"Uh... heh... n-no, Just looking at your eyes. That's all" Silver replied little beads of sweat rolling down his brow. Amy rolled her eyes and looked forward.

**_This is her favorite game to play  
She's got you stumbling  
Stumble, st-st-stumbling  
Talks with a grin  
Cause she's got no shame  
Enjoy the fame  
Bringing down the family name_**

"I hear that she can swallow knives!" Tails' whispered too his brothers at lunch.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She lives out in the middle of the swamp. Hears she got herself a python" Shadow said taking a bite out of his apple.

"I hear she can get money out of anyone by just sticking her hand out and looking at them" Knuckles said. Why where they so wrapped up about this female? Speaking of the devil. She came up and knocked on the table. This got the attention of the whole table... It went silent...

"May I borrow some money, Silver?" Amy asked grinning as she talked staring at the grey/white hedgehog. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes where a little wide... next thing they know Amy's walking away with Silvers wallet, Silver looked at his hands and then his pockets.

"What... just happened?" Silver asked looking at Sonic, he shrugged and sipped his milk. Silver looked at the direction Amy went too... only too find out she was gone... Again!

**__**

She can swallow knives  
She can swallow lives  
Golden black stare  
Brought the night of your demise...

Silver sighed as his brothers left him at school and he missed the bus. It's been 3 months there. Still... nothing happening with Amy. Silver looked at the other sidewalk across the way and saw Amy walking by herself, "AMY!" Silver called. Her ears didn't even twitch... could she hear him?

**_Tried to run away with a gypsy woman  
Here today then gone for good  
Can't get away with the gypsy woman  
Thought no one would know  
Your secrets down below  
_**

"Hey, Amy" Silver said using his physic powers to float across the street and land beside the girl.

"Hello, Silver" Amy said as she kept her eyes on the sidewalk. Silver just stared at her.

"Why are you so distant?" Silver asked. She answered that question with another one.

"Have you heard of Baryon Brown?" Amy asked as she and Silver walked through the abandoned park. Since it was winter... no one wanted too be outside.

"I've heard of him, yes" Silver replied.

"What do you know about him?" Amy asked as she took a seat on the swing set and Silver took a seat next too her.

"Not much. I just know that a couple of years before me and my brothers came too this town. He disappeared" Silver said, Amy still had her grin. It wasn't very big... but, still...

"It's my brothers and I, Silver. Your a junior. There's no excuse for improper speaking. By this time of age" Amy stated quietly.

**_But you can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
The gypsy woman_**

__

It's 1989, Amelia Rose and Baryon Brown where walking down the streets in early morning. "Isn't this morning beautiful, Amy?" Baryon asked looking at a bird that just landed on a tree. Amy nodded as they gripped hands. Soon a white fog covered the street. Where you couldn't see two steps in front of you! Amy's grip slipped out of Baryon's hand and she was gone.

"Amy!" Baryon asked looking around making sure she wasn't playing around. He heard a little girl giggle, but... couldn't seem to find the source. Next thing he knew... lights out... The fog lifted and Baryon and Amy where both gone...

**__**

She can rob you blind with just one look  
From those eyes  
Out of all the thieves that trained her  
None of them could tame her

"Oh..." Silver said once Amy got done explaining what had happened. "I'm sorry..." Silver said. Amy didn't have a hint of a tear... nor a trace of a smile.

"Don't be, Silver" Amy said. Her small grin back on her muzzle. Silver raised an eyebrow. "I'm going too let you in on a little secret... No one knows it" Amy said staring intently at his yellow eyes. He leaned in. "Keep running" Amy whispered into his ear then left, she walked towards some trees. As Silver shook out of his dazed state and looked over too where Amy had gone... she _was_ gone. Silver shook his head and went home... Only to find Tails' and Knuckles where in the hospital...

**__****_Tried to run away with the gypsy woman  
Here today then gone for good  
Can't get away with the gypsy woman  
Thought no one would know  
Your secrets down below_**

"Hey... Uh, Amy?" a brown hedgehog with black eyes known as Kyle Neil was rubbing the back of his head as he talked too the girl. She turned around and looked at him, Same small grin that she always replied with.

"Yes, Kyle?".

"I uh... was wondering if you wanted to go out, sometime?" Kyle replied rubbing the back of his head. Amy nodded and walked away. Kyle blinked then noticed he had her cellphone number in his hands. He blinked and tried too think about what had just happened.

**__****_But you can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
_****__****_Can't go The gypsy woman_**

_It was the year 1894, Little miss Amelia Rose and Corrbin Michel where walking down the sidewalk late at night after a party. Fog rolled in... Corrbin -Being the idiot he is- got drunk and now could barely stand. When the thick fog came in he fell to his left side. The side Amy was holding. _

_"Aaaaammmy... Amyyyy babe... wh-where'd ya' go?" Corrbin asked looking around the inky white darkness. He heard a little girl giggle... Didn't pay any attention to it... next thing he knew... It was dark. The fog lifted up showing that Corrbin and Amy where gone._

**_But you can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
The gypsy women _**

That following saturday night Amy and Kyle went out too a movie and where walking home late at night. Fog had settled in... thick fog. Two days ago Tails' and Knuckles had been pronounced dead... Silver and Sonic weren't the same so Shadow treated them too a night out on the town.

"Whoa... it's getting foggy... We should head into the bushes too wait for it too clear up" Sonic suggested, Silver just gave his brother the 'Are you stupid' look, while Shadow was... being Shadow... There was no winning with Sonic so they sighed and went into the forest, They stayed in the bushes by the sidewalk.

They heard people coming down the sidewalk then one speaking it was Kyle! "Gosh, Amy... I never heard of fog so thick as this" Kyle replied. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver peeked there heads out of the bushes. Not able too see where Kyle was at. They heard a little girl giggle then a crunch, then a thud... A big thud...

__

**Tell me was it worth it  
Can you tell me it was worth it  
Tell me it was worth  
Can you tell me it was worth it?**

The fog cleared up a little bit and there stood Amy Rose. Looking down at the corpse of Kyle. Silver, Sonic, and Shadow were visibly shocked. Amy looked down with a grin plastered on her face and she walked away, staring back at the corpse. Knowing that the boys where there. Still in an ear-shot Amy sang.

"Tell me was it worth it, Can you tell me it was worth it, Tell me was it worth, can you say it's worth it?" The fogged lifted up completely and Kyle, and Amy where both gone...

"What is she?" Sonic asked shakily, Silver and Shadow shrugged. Amy's grin never leaving her face as she came up behind them. She struck them and they where out like lights.

"I'm the Gypsy Women... You are now mine. Fools" Amy said and smiled her evil smile... Sonic was the only one that had not been hit. He ran out of the bush and too the police department. He bursted into the front doors and ran too the desk cleric.

"Help! There's a crazy psychotic women out there! She killed my friend Kyle!" Sonic said hysterical. The cleric raised her eyebrow at this. Sonic sighed then said in a calmer tone.

"Do you have the records of Amy Rose?" Sonic asked. The cleric pulled up some records form her computer and printed them out for Sonic.

"If your doing a history report about the poor girl. The local library is the best place too start" The cleric said. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't she live around here?" Sonic asked. The cleric laughed.

"Oh no... Son, she's been dead for over two hundred years. Original name was Amelia Rosalind" The cleric said. Sonic's eyes widened and he ran out of the building an back too the spot where his brother and friend was. Amy Rose was sitting there with Silver and Shadow sitting by her side. Amy grinned.

"I see you found something out that you shouldn't have... Sonic" Amy smiled, her evil smile... Sonic screamed and the papers flew everywhere. Soon Amy, Sonic, Kyle, Corrbin, Silver, Shadow, Tails', Knuckles, Baryon, and James made their way into the forest...


End file.
